Ranunculus
by Loluuuuu
Summary: [sequel unstoppable pt3] [[ficlet.]]./ Kyungsoo yakin, pasti ada hikmah dibalik semua tindakan yang ia lakukan—entah itu baik atau tidak./ "Aku punya stalker, lho,"./ EXO;; ChenSoo; Chen—Kyungsoo./ GS.


A **C**hen**S**oo Fanfiction

They belong to God and each other.

_AU—Typo__(s)__—Gender Switch—__etc._

_._

_._

—**Ranunculus**—

[[I am dazzled by your charm]]

_(Loluuuuu)_

.

.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Kyungsoo selalu yakin, setiap hal yang terjadi padanya pasti sudah direncanakan Tuhan secara matang-matang.

Seperti saat ia melihat Jongin—yang merupakan sahabatnya dan juga menjadi orang yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir mengisi hatinya, telah resmi bersama dengan Baekhyun, yang juga merupakan temannya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berburuk sangka. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun merebut Jongin darinya—karena Baekhyun juga tidak tahu Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tahu jelas ia tidak bisa melarang seseorang untuk saling menyukai.

Kyungsoo justru bersyukur karena Jongin mendapatkan Baekhyun. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Baekhyun gadis yang baik yang hampir mendekati sempurna—dan tentu saja Kyungsoo menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Jongin, bagaimanapun keadaannya itu.

Saat itu Kyungsoo memang menangis.

Tapi ia sadar kalau hal ini adalah salahnya—sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo berandai-andai—andaikan ia berani; andaikan ia tidak menyimpan perasaannya terus-menerus, pasti ujungnya tidak akan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo sudah merelekang Jongin—sungguh. Tapi terkadang pemikiran itu singgah di otakknya dan tak jarang mengganggunya.

Bicara soal menangis, ia ingat waktu itu Jongdae ada disana—melihatnya menangis, dan menenangkannya.

Mengingat kejadian itu selalu berhasil membawa rasa panas menjalar dikedua belah pipinya. Kyungsoo malu—tentu saja.

Siapa sih yang gak malu kalau seseorang melihatmu menangis?

Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongdae menenangkannya dengan cara yang sangat biasa—tepukan dipunggung dan memberi sapu tangan. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan betapa tulusnya sentuhan itu—betapa Jongdae mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, karena lelaki itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo bukannya sok tahu, tapi ia memang tahu.

Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun yang sedang bercerita dengan Minseok—Kyungsoo bukan penguping, tolong digaris bawahi—yah, meskipun ia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sampai akhir, sih—dan Kyungsoo tahu, kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Jongdae saling menyukai—tapi ya, terhalang _takdir_.

Mengingat Jongdae, Kyungsoo jadi ingat tentang perasaan aneh yang terselip dihatinya—seperti sapu tangan Jongdae yang selalu terselip di kantung roknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo rasa ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh.

Dalam 17 tahun hidupnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi seperti ini. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi, kalau tidak bisa, ia ingin menjadi seorang chef terkenal—bukannya menjadi seorang penguntit, atau lebih kerennya sih, disebut _stalker_.

_Gak_.

Itu sama sekali gak keren.

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Jongdae dari jauh, kok. Oh, meskipun terkadang ia sampai mengikuti Jongdae melakukan aktifitas sepulang sekolahnya—tapi Kyungsoo selalu menjaga jarak dengan lelaki itu, kok. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengganggu Jongdae. Jadi ia bukan—

—Kyungsoo sayang, itu masih dihitung sebagai _stalker_, kalau kamu mau tahu.

_Uh._

Ini semua karena sifat pemalu Kyungsoo. Semua salah sifatnya.

Ia punya kebiasaan tersendiri kita akan memulai pembicaraan dengan orang baru—khususnya lelaki. Kalau perempuan sih, Kyungsoo akan bersikap sangat ramah, seakan-akan kau seperti melihat malaikat, sungguh.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo selalu berhenti diujung lidahnya—tidak terucapkan. Dan berakhir dengan hanya terbukanya mulut Kyungsoo, tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari sana—ketika gadis itu berhadapan dengan lelaki _spesial_.

—dalam kasus ini; Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae bisa dibilang sering menyapa Kyungsoo—ketika berpapasan di koridor, di kantin, saat pulang, Jongdae selalu menyapa Kyungsoo kapanpun lelaki itu melihat Kyungsoo. Dan gadis itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman khasnya—karena, ya, seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan tadi.

Pernah, ketika Kyungsoo pertama kali menyadari kalau ia tertarik dengan Jongdae, dan ketika itu Jongdae menyapanya, yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah menatap Jongdae dengan mulut terbuka—dan ugh, Kyungsoo yakin ekspresinya sangat menjijikan.

Kebetulan, disana ada Jongin. Dan lelaki berkulit tan itu sedang memegang saus sambal dan ya, Kim hitam Jongin _memang sangat kurang ajar_. Lelaki itu mengoleskan saus diujung jarinya, kemudian mengoleskannya dibibir Kyungsoo yang sedang mematung itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo, karena yang perlu kalian tahu, Jongin kembali masuk kekelas dengan mata berair dan bibir yang memang dari lahir sudah tebal—menjadi semakin membengkak dengan warna merah yang memperindah tampilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikuti Jongdae seperti biasanya (Kyungsoo lumayan sedih dengan hal itu), karena _ssaem_nya dengan sangat amat baik menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa pekerjaan rumah teman-teman sekelasnya—dan guru lelaki dengan perut buncit itu dengan santainya melenggang pergi—meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menderita sendirian dengan tumpukan buku dihadapannya.

Kalau seandainya Kyungsoo tidak menjadi penyanyi atau chef, dan malah menjadi guru, gadis bermata bundar ini bersumpah akan membuat anak muridnya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan—ya, sekali-kali tidak buruk juga menjadi jahat.

Kyungsoo mendesah ketika melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil ketika keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Sekolahnya sangat besar, jadi lumayan mengerikan dibeberapa sudut apalagi sekarang ia sendirian.

Kyungsoo menormalkan langkahnya ketika ia sudah diluar sekolahnya. Sekolahnya mempunyai tiga lapangan, dan ketiganya penuh diisi oleh masing-masing ekskul yang berbeda-beda. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakan para gadis dari lapangan sepak bola—karena idola mereka, Luhan, sedang sibuk melakukan hal yang hampir _iya-iya_, yang tentu saja mendapat perlawanan yang luar biasa dari Minseok—kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan mulai bersenandung. Kyungsoo menatap langit lagi—_sekali-kali hujan-hujanan juga gak masalah_, batinnya.

Angin berhembus. Membuat Kyungsoo merapatkan blazernya dan menutup matanya sebentar—tiba-tiba nama Jongdae melintas diotaknya.

Kyungsoo tidak—_mungkin belum_, mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Jongdae. Tetapi lelaki itu selalu bersikap baik padanya—kepada semua orang sih, sebenarnya. Dan kenyataan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo takut untuk mengartikan sikap-sikap yang Jongdae tunjukkan padanya.

Terlebih membandingkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu sempurna dibandingkan Kyungsoo yang biasa-biasa saja—Kyungsoo sudah merasa kalah ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Sampai kapan ia seperti ini?

Ia sadar kebiasaannya mengikuti Jongdae diam-diam tidak bisa dibenarkan. Bagaimana kalau teman-teman Jongdae mengetahuinya? Bagaimana kalau nanti Jongdae sendiri juga mengetahui itu? Bagaimana nanti ia harus bersikap ketika Jongdae membencinya? Bagaimana kalau—

"Hai, Kyung,"

—Jongdae muncul di... Hadapannya?

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan menjerit tertahan ketika suara Jongdae benar-benar tepat berada di kuping kirinya. Gadis mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya semakin melebar ketika wajah Jongdae berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Jo-jongdae..." Cicit Kyungsoo.

"Ne?"

Ugh, ya Tuhan. Senyum Jongdae lucu sekali—seperti kucing dirumah Kyungsoo yang biasa ia ciumi saking gemasnya, dan rasanya ia ingin menciumi Jongdae—

—tidak.

Berpikirlah normal, nona Do.

"Kamu baru pulang, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengagguk pelan, "iya,"

"Habis apa?" Jongdae menjajarkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan wajah malasnya, "Disuruh _ssaem_ meriksa PR anak-anak,"

Jongdae terkekeh.

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku ketika Jongdae mengusak surai hitamnya dengan cara yang entah bagaimana sangat Kyungsoo suka.

Jongdae terkekeh lagi ketika melihat rona merah mulai menjalar dipipi Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat didepannya.

"Kyung," panggil Jongdae, "Kamu tau gak?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jongdae yang tertinggal dibelakangnya, "Apa?"

Jongdae menyeringai, "Aku punya _stalker_, lho,"

Matilah kau, Do Kyungsoo.

"Awalnya aku kira cuma kebetulan searah atau gimana," Jongdae melanjutkan, "Eh, ternyata dia ngikutin aku sampai rumah,"

Ada yang mau membantu Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan dirinya?

Jongdae tersenyum, "Menurut kamu, dia harusnya berhenti atau enggak?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Harus ia sembunyikan dimana mukanya? Jongdae sudah tahu dan lelaki itu menanyakan pada Kyungsoo—

"Aku rasa dia harus berhenti,"

Jongdae melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, "Aku rasa juga gitu,"

_Tuh 'kan._

"Aku rasa kamu harus berhenti, Do Kyungsoo,"

Oh, Tuhan, setelah ini buatlah Kyungsoo amnesia—

"Dan biarin aku yang deketin kamu secara frontal,"

_Tuh—_

—Apa?

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae yang sudah berada disebelahnya, "Kamu bilang apa?"

Jongdae tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku mau deketin kamu,"

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu kalo Jongdae akan sefrontal ini. Kyungsoo tahu Jongdae adalah seorang _troll_ yang eksistensinya bahkan sudah diketahui oleh guru-guru, tapi tetap saja—duh, _tetap saja._

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mengubur wajahnya didalam tanah. Rona merah diwajahnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dan panasnya bisa ia rasakan sampai ujung telinganya, "Ka—kamu bercanda 'kan?"

"Maaf ya, Kyung," Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Aku gak bisa nampilin ekspresi serius, tapi—

—kamu manis banget.

.

.

—aku suka,"

_Gak masalah 'kan kalau Kyungsoo _out of character_ sekali-kali?_

.

.

.

.

**END.**

.

* * *

**(Note)**

Nah.

Aku gak tau ya, kenapa aku gampang sekali terhasut buat bikin sequel beginian lagi. Aku sama sekali gak ngerti. Huhuhu. Mana nyempilin lumin-nya maksa banget lagi ugh /ditendang.

Tapi ya, seneng banget pas chensoo ini akhirnya selesai ASDFGHJKL karena aku suka interaksi mereka (aku suka interaksi semuanya sih kyakyakyaaa) dan seneng banget bikin kyung agak ooc karena ya, aku suka yang ooc. Aku anti-mainstream, okay? Ya, tapi gak yang ooc banget lah ya, eh tapi no-prob sih (apasih.) (maafkan aku karena ngomong gak jelas /bow)

Ah, mungkin satu lagi. EHEHEHE.

Jadi, **review** ya?^^ /nyanyi bareng chenchen/

p.s. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY FISHY-OPPA, LEE DONGHAE!_ /kisshug.


End file.
